Tattooed
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Ehhhh this is a one-shot gone awry. haha it explains it inside. :  D/H Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well heyyy. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but being as I have a job and boyfriend and rent to pay, I got tired, and cut it into pieces haha. So now I'm making it into a novella of some sorts. It will get pretty explicit in the later parts. Fair warning.**

"Serpent Ink." Harry muttered, glancing up at the huge painted sign in the window. It felt a little, foreboding, a little….familiar in a way. As familiar as he could get in Muggle London he supposed. He turned his emerald colored eyes back down to the paper he held between his hands. It was a small, brightly colored tribute tattoo piece, with the names 'Severus Snape' and 'Albus Dumbledore' in black swirling around the trunk of a freshly bloomed tree. Beneath the tree were the words: 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

This would be Harry's first tattoo. Ron, who thought it would make Harry seem less…"fluffy" as he called it, had insisted on him getting it.

Harry had come out shortly after the war, on his 19th birthday to be exact. In front of all the Weasley's including Victiore, who had been only a year old. Mrs. Weasley had cried, Mr. Weasley had left the room. George and Ron had high-fived, obviously winning some sort of bet on his sexuality. Hermione had beamed, so proud that he had finally expressed himself. Ginny had been livid.

Harry swallowed hard, pushing open the door of the small shop.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

Harry looked up towards the voice, biting his lip. He watched as the blonde haired man rose from his seat, his arms completely covered in tattoos. His ice colored eyes piercing as he surveyed him.

"Well, uhm…" Harry stammered, the vague sense of familiarity growing stronger as the male moved up to shake his hand. "I uhm….I want this." Harry handed him the paper with his free hand.

The blonde took it and examined it, his eyes flickering over the names. "Wow, this is a pretty bad ass piece." He looked back up at him, shaking a fringe of hair from his eyes. "Where do you want it?" He said, moving further into the shop. The blonde sat down at a small desk, then motioned for Harry, who scurried towards him.

"Well, I was thinking…right here." He said, pointing to the fleshy part of his forearm. He sat down across from the blonde.

The artist bit his lip, his eyes raking over the bare flesh. "Well, I can do that." He reached inside the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "I just need you to fill all this out while I get this ready to go."

Harry nodded and peered at the form.

Why did he feel like he knew this guy? Maybe…He didn't know. He had felt this way about a lot of people since the war had ended. There had been so many Death-Eaters he had seen with Glamor's on them, trying to conceal their identities. Maybe this guy looked like someone he had seen before.

The blonde returned several minutes later and picked up Harry's newly signed release forms. "Okay, well are you ready?" He asked, holding a flimsy, semitransparent copy of Harry's tattoo.

Harry nodded. "I hope so."

The blonde laughed. "Is this your first tattoo?" He asked as Harry sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, actually it is." Harry admitted.

"May I ask why such a gnarly one for your first?" He sat upon a little swivel stool and began pulling bottles of ink from a shelf near the wall.

"Well, my friend kind of…talked me into it."

"Why's that." The blonde said, reaching around and pulling a tattoo gun into his lap.

"Well, I'm gay and as he calls it I'm too 'fluffy' so if I get a tattoo, maybe I won't look like such a fairy." Harry shrugged. "That's his reasoning at least."

He laughed, his grey eyes sparkling for just a moment. "Your friend sounds like a git."

Harry too laughed, as the artist smoothed the transparency over his arm. "Yeah, he is. He always has been. But he's been my best mate since we entered school together at eleven."

"Yeah I know all about that. My best mates in school were some of the thickest crone's ever." He glanced at Harry. "But they died a few years ago in an accident." He swallowed and said. "So how does it look?"

Harry grimaced. He knew this guy! He had too. "I'm sorry to hear that, I lost a few of my close friends and relatives a while back as well. When all of those freak accidents were happening." He peered down at the outline of the tattoo that was fixing to be permanently imbibed into his skin. "It looks brilliant." He felt a wave of nerves splash over him. "I'm nervous." He admitted.

The blonde laughed, picking up his gun and dipping it into a tiny cup of black ink, the buzzing causing Harry to jump. "Don't be. It's not that bad. It just takes some getting used to. If you start to feel lightheaded or anything, just tell me to slow down or stop. Okay?"

Harry nodded and gripped the arm of the chair lightly with his free hand. "Okay." He muttered, watching as the gun dipped into his flesh, ink and blood springing forth.

"It's not so bad right?" The blonde teased, pulling the gun away and wiping some of the excess ink away.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I've felt worse. Why do you have so many, if you don't mind me asking?"

The blonde, poked out his tongue, returning to work. "Well, I originally got one, to cover up another when I moved to downtown M-m…London. Then when i decided I wanted to become an artist, I just…got more." He didn't look at Harry, but concentrated on the fine bark lines of the tree.

"What was the one you got covered up? Was it some girls name or something?"

He laughed. "No actually, it was a snake that I had tattooed on my arm, right about where you're getting yours now. It was a stupid gang thing that I was roped into as a teenager."

Harry felt his jaw drop open a couple centimeters.

"It was a shitty time in my life, which I kind of just want to forget. I did something's I can never forgive myself for, you know?" He continued, leaning back and dipping the tip of the gun into the ink once more.

Harry nodded, now examining the man hard, looking for any more clues as to who he could be. He saw, peeking out from the V in his shirt, scrawled across his collarbone in large calligraphy, the words. "Toujours Pur"

"Always Pure…"He almost said aloud. Harry felt as though a ton of bricks had slammed right into his stomach. He waited until the blonde had lifted the gun before saying softly. "Malfoy?"

The blonde turned an ugly shade of red. "How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"The tattoo on your collarbone. Do you still think that way?" Harry asked, as he returned to his work.

Malfoy shrugged. "As in do I think that Muggle borns should just run amok and do whatever they please? I dunno. I mean I don't think they should be locked up and sent away like during the war, but…" he sighed. "it's how I was raised okay, Potter, I've changed this much in this amount of time, cut me some slack alright?"

Harry watched him, utterly bemused at this situation. Draco Malfoy was tattooing him. In muggle London, without a fight.

"So you knew it was me when I came in? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

He shrugged again. "Because I knew if I did you would turn tail. I've wanted to see you. To thank you and stuff, you know for all the things you did for my family. I mean I don't know where I would be if you hadn't have done the things you did." Malfoy murmured, leaning back and wiping the finished outline of Harry's tattoo.

Harry looked down at the art, then back at the blonde, who was chewing on his lower lip. "You're welcome…I suppose." He laughed softly. "I mean, your mum did save my life. Besides, I knew deep down you hated what you were doing. You were so scared the day you had to try and identify me."

Malfoy nodded. "I wanted to get you away from them, my from my aunt, I wanted to just run. I was petrified, and it was all on me, you know?" He began to switch needles in his gun. "We went through too much bullocks as kids." He admitted.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'll give you that. So what made you want to become a tattoo artist?"

"It's a release, I mean, there's a lot of stress to deal with, memories and all that crap. It helps me get rid of all those feelings. Not to mention it pay's very well." He grinned and dipped his gun back into his ink. "Now, this is the shading, it might hurt more, because I'm kind of tugging." He proceeded to start shading in the trunk of the tree.

Harry hissed. "Ooh, yeah, that stings a little."

"So you're gay…?" Malfoy asked after a few moments of silence, save for the buzzing of the tattoo gun. "What about you and the Weaslette, I thought you were soul mates or what have you."

Harry squeezed the arm of the chair at a particularly sharp tug at his skin. "Well, I broke it off with her, when I had realized, and then I came out to everyone when I turned nineteen."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah? How did the Weasley's take that one?"

"Not well, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Weasley wanted to throw a book at me." He said smiling. "What about you? Are you still shacking up with Pansy or Astoria?"

Malfoy snorted. "Oh no, no. I don't….I haven't seen either of those girls in a while." He said, his cheeks pink.

"You have a new lady then? Is she a muggle?" Harry asked, interested in why the man's cheeks had turned rosy. What was he hiding?

"No, no new lady. And no, she isn't a muggle." Malfoy said, shading around the branches of the tree. He sighed and glanced up at him. "I don't….I don't fancy girls. I never have. All that was to help placate my father, but…now that he is dead I don't have to deal with all that. I can be myself."

Harry gasped, but played it off for pain. Malfoy was gay? How? He had been all over every girl in Hogwarts. "So, you have a bloke then." Harry teased.

Malfoy glanced at him. "No, no bloke. The guy's around here are so…..not good. They can't handle my tattoos and my last name, if they happen to be a wizard. I've pretty much given up on relationships at this point." He set about once again switching the needle of his tattoo gun. "We are on the home stretch now, just to get it all colored."

Harry felt his stomach swoop. Malfoy was gay and single…and he had changed. He bit his lip, feeling as though he should probably not say anything else, especially the request that was bubbling up inside him.

"What about you, Potter? Are you shagging any blokes in Ottery St. Catchpole?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nah, I don't live down there anymore. I live in a flat just off of Tottenham Court Road." He flexed his ankles around; his bottom was beginning to fall asleep. "And no, I'm not shagging any blokes."

Draco shook his head, smirking. "Oh, calm down, calm down, alright?" So you don't actually live that far from here?"

"Nope, just about six blocks. I've been eyeing this shop ever since I got the idea for the tattoo. Everyone said that you do great work, just none of them ever said who you were." He looked down at his arm, which was now smeared with green ink. "Now, I understand why the name of the shop is called, 'Serpent Ink.'"

"Well I'm glad that people think I do good work. I need all the business I can get." Draco continued to drag the needle over his skin. "And yeah, the name, well, you know I am a Slytherin." He said, grinning.

"Oh how well I know." Harry swallowed again, watching the blonde as he put the finishing touches on Harry's tattoo. "So, um….what do you do after you close up shop?" He asked timidly.

Draco smirked, setting his gun down and wiping Harry's now completed tattoo. "Well, I usually just go upstairs to my loft and listen to the radio. Or I go to this pub down the road. They don't have fire whisky but i get by with muggle beer I suppose." He reached around, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a bandage. "Why, you weren't interested in…taking me somewhere?" He grinned.

Harry blushed, looking down. "Well, maybe."

Draco laughed. "Oh Merlin, Potter were you this sissy before you came out?" He teased, smoothing the edges of the bandage.

"I'm not being a sissy!" Harry protested, sitting up and turning to face him.

Oh, his rear was asleep for sure; he could feel the tingly numbness creeping down his legs.

"So, do you want to go or not…" he asked sheepishly.

Draco smiled, while he began to clean up his station.

"Meet me back here in about three hours."

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I'm going to try to have the next part posted tomorrow or next. Reviews are amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry indeed returned three hours later, his stomach full of butterflies and his arm very swollen. His mind had been whirring ever since he had left the shop. Draco Malfoy was going to do on a date with him, his arch enemy.

Old arch enemy, Harry kept telling himself.

He had rushed home and showered, shaved and doused himself in cologne. He had changed into a dark grey tee shirt and some slightly tighter than usual jeans. He had tried to tame his hair, but it ended up a tangled mop on his head as usual.

"Well If I would have known you were going to get so fancy Potter I would have dressed up more." Broke him away from his muse.

Harry whipped around and blushed, looking at the concrete. "I'm not that dressed up." He said softly.

Draco laughed. "I was just teasing, relax." He said, watching the darker haired man. "Now come on, the specials start soon." He gripped Harry's upper arm, steering him down the sidewalk towards the pub. "How is your arm feeling?"

Harry glanced down at the swollen flesh. He had removed the bandage and had spread ointment across it. "It's fine, just kind of swollen. Does it look like it's supposed to?" He muttered.

"Yeah, it looks fine." Draco said, examining the tattoo as they walked. "Just make sure you wash it and stuff." He then frowned as they neared the pub doors. "I have to warn you though, the muggle girls in here…well they don't take 'I'm gay' for an answer. So I'd advise just being extremely flamboyant."

Harry laughed. "Okay? I guess I can try." He said as Draco held open the door.

"DRAKIE BABY!" A lavishly dressed woman stumbled over to them, her breasts nearly spilling from her tube top. "How are you?" She wrapped her free arm around his neck, tipping back her glass of wine towards her mouth, slopping some down her front. She moved back, batting her thickly coated lashes at Harry, who felt revulsion welling up in the back of his throat. "Who is your friend? He's just about as cute as you, Drakie."

Draco moved away from her. "This is my friend, Harry. I actually tattooed him for the first time today."

She gasped loudly, seizing Harry's wrist and pulling him towards her. "Oh, my gosh, that it so good, Drakie! Those are weird names though." She swung her glassy eyes upwards towards Harry. "You're not fluffy too are you? Like Drakie here, a sausage smoker!" She moved back, downing her drink and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Actually…" He began.

She stopped and stared at them, wide eyed, swaying slightly. "Drakie! Is this your boyfriend?" She exclaimed, looking between the pair of them. "I see how it is, you don't want us to be all over you, and so you bring him in here." The girl's eyes became slits, glaring at the pair of them. She then proceeded to turn tail and disappear into the crowd.

Draco laughed, turning to face harry, who looked slightly dumbfounded. "Drunk girls…" Draco muttered, grasping Harry's arm once more and steering him back further into the pub, seating him in a booth and planting himself in front of him. He motioned to the waitress for two beers.

Harry bit his lower lip and shifted against the vinyl cover of the booth. "Yeah, she seemed a little….overzealous." He laughed softly.

"She is always like that. I'm pretty sure that she thinks that we best friends. She will be back, whenever she gets a new drink…and when she finds us." Draco smiled, his grey eyes dark in the low light of the bar. He passed the waitress a few coins as a tip as she set two mugs of ale on the table. He slid one over to Harry, who eyed it. "Drink up." He winked over his glass as he took a sip.

Harry felt his stomach swoop once more, the butterflies that had temporarily subsided in the excitement of the drunken friend of Draco's came back in full force, punching him in the gut. He put the mug to his lips and took a drink, the burn, he hoped, would calm him some. He scrunched his face up, causing the blonde to laugh once more.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know what muggles do to mess it up, but it's not nearly as good." The blonde continued to sip his beer, his eyes on Harry the entire time. "So, what are you doing in Muggle London?" He asked finally.

Harry sighed, knowing that this was going to crop up eventually.

"I figured you would still be trying to become the Minister or whatever." Draco teased.

Harry grimaced. "No, I never had any ambition to become the Minister. I was an Auror for about…a year. Then I just decided it was too much. All the drama and all the people overwhelming me, you know?"

Draco snorted, setting his drink down. "You're just now sick of all the attention Potter?" He sat back against the seat, watching him.

"Oh, be quiet!" Harry said, his cheeks turning pink. "Well, now I'm working in this little shop, I sell all of the non-magical items that George Weasley sells." He watched Malfoy, a strange sense of bizarreness. How were they just sitting here, talking about everything like old pals? As if nothing had ever happened.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his pale face flushed slightly. Draco had drunk a little over half of his beer. Harry assumed it was getting to him.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I'm in charge, so I can pretty much do as I please." He said, taking a drink. "I hire a lot of teenagers, part-time, since they like that kind of thing." He tilted his head to the side and looked at Draco. "So, what are you wanting to do…about this?"

"What?" Draco snapped his head upwards. He had been staring at Harry.

"So, are we going to try to be friends?" Harry smiled slightly. "Or are we going to work out something?"

Draco grimaced. "Well I wanted to be friends, yeah….i mean, I figured we could….and besides, we live so close by, I don't see why we couldn't." He drained the rest of his mug and signaled to the waitress. "Two shots of the strongest whisky you've got."

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, I don't see why we couldn't. I mean…since you're a changed man or whatever right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Potter." He pushed the small shot glass towards Harry once it had arrived. "Well," He began, then lifted his own shot glass. "To a new friendship."

Harry lifted the shit glass to his lips. "To a new friendship."

~O~O~O~

Several drinks later, the pair sat, quite tipsy in their booth.

"-and then he….then he got that –b-book checked at his head b-by peeves!" Harry laughed, rolling around in his booth.

"He did!" Draco exclaimed, scooting to the edge of the booth. He grabbed Harry by the hand and dragging him up. "Let's go dance." He said, grinning.

Harry groaned. "But I'm a terrible dancer! What if that girl finds us?" He whined, as he was pulled out onto the small dance floor.

"You will be fine. We are drunk, so is everyone else. Who cares?" Draco said, pulling him close and starting to grind against him slightly.

Harry felt a horrible blush creeping over his face as Draco moved against him.

"Oh come on, Potter, just move with the beat or whatever. Don't make me look stupid just air humping you." He muttered against his ear as he grasped the dark haired boy's hands, placing them firmly on Draco's hips. He shimmied, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to move with the blonde, who was clearly a much more skilled drunk dancer than harry, who stumbled almost instantly.

Draco burst into a fit of giggled. "Harry!"

He bit his lip as he heard his real name burst from the blonde's lips. It was kind of nice. "I told you I was a shoddy dancer!" He gasped. "Oh no…" The music had suddenly turned slow, and Malfoy had begun to sway against him.

"What are you gasping for? Scared to slow dance with me? Might pop a chubby or try and cop a feel?" Draco teased, winding his arms around Harry's neck.

"No, no its no….it's not that. I don't think you will be making me pop a chubby, D-Draco."

The blonde grinned wickedly, as they swayed slowly on the spot. "Then what is it?"

Harry glanced around, seeing all of the other drunk people hastily snogging, groping each other with fervor.

"What is it Harry?" He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Harry shook his head. "No, I….it's nothing."

Draco huffed, his full lower lip, which Harry had just noticed was pierced, pouted. "Tell me! We are friends now, remember?"

The dark haired man growled, reaching up and grasping the back of the blondes hair, pressing his mouth full onto those pouting lips.

Draco squealed, writing against him. "Harry!" He gasped, pulling back and eyeing him.

Harry purpled. "I shouldn't have done that!" He pulled away from Draco, wringing his hands. He felt his ears ringing as he took off, pushing inebriated people out of his way.

"Harry! Harry wait!" He heard Draco call out from behind him.

He pulled in fresh air as he stumbled outside the pub. He glanced behind him, seeing the blonde wading through the crowd.

Harry disapparated.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAH Cliff-hanger much? Review, thanks yayayay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry landed face down in the thick carpet of his living room. He groaned.

He had kissed him.

He had kissed Draco Malfoy.

The dark haired man pushed himself up into a sitting position before placing his head in his hands.

He groaned once more. "Why did I do that?" He asked himself, before struggling to his wobbly feet and wondering towards the couch. They had just become friends, now he had gone and ruined it.

He drug his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. Harry felt woozy. "I'm drunk." He muttered, glancing around the room. "I'm drunk….and sick." He stood up, the motion causing the alcohol in his stomach to lurch. Harry ran towards the bathroom just in time to be sick into the toilet.

Harry sighed, smoothing his hair back out of his eyes. "I….I need to stop talking to myself." He jumped at the sudden _ting…ting…ting _against his tin roof.

It had started to rain.

Harry scrambled up, rinsed his mouth out in the basin and wandered back into the kitchen of his apartment.

_Ting…Ting…Ting… _

He opened his refrigerator, searching for something to calm his tumultuous stomach. Harry pulled out some cheese. He shrugged. He really needed to go grocery shopping. He set the block on his counter and began searching for a knife.

_Ting…Ting…Ting… _

He carefully sliced a piece of cheese and popped it into his mouth. He mused, wondering why he didn't just use magic to cut it.

Chewing, he leaned against the counter and watched the rain begin to come down even harder. He still couldn't believe himself.

But his lips had felt nice…He bit his own lower lip, thinking of the cool metal of Draco's lip ring pressed against his mouth. What would it feel like to tug on it? Would Draco like it? He had too, or else he wouldn't have gotten it… Harry shook his head. "Quit it!" He muttered.

He sliced a few more pieces of cheese and returned it to the refrigerator. Harry took his snack and sat by the window, watching pedestrians running with their hands over their heads, trying to shield themselves from the rain.

_Ting…Ting…Ting… _

Chewing, he looked up, seeing someone walking slowly down the street, an umbrella in hand, their head bobbing to the left and right, clearly looking at house numbers. He watched as the figure under the umbrella moved along the street, coming closer and closer to his own door step.

Harry vaguely had the feeling he associated with catching a Death Eater when he was an Auror. He wondered who this person was, it's face shadowed under the umbrella. He watched as the person turned open the gate to his apartment complex, and then proceeded up the small set of stone steps to Harry's front door.

He squealed when his doorbell rang loudly in his quiet house. Harry stumbled to his feet, peering at the figure through his peep hole.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Potter just open the bloody door, its pouring out here!"

Harry clumsily opened the door, seeing that Draco was sitting there, under the umbrella.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked his head tilted slightly to one side, giving the air of a puppy dog wanting attention.

Harry nodded and stepped back, letting the blonde into his living room.

He shook his umbrella, which turned out to be his wand, the vinyl sucking back inside the instrument. He shucked his shoes at the door and moved further into the room. Draco examined the meekly decorated room, his eyes raking over the few items in the room. He then turned his grey eyes to Harry, and said. "So, I would like an explanation"

Harry swallowed and looked away. "Well…"

"Well what, Potter? I thought things were going fine." Draco said, his eyes sparking.

"Well, I kissed you…" harry began.

"So? So what that you kissed me? Did I run away repulsed and cry? No. I started to kiss you back and then you sprinted off like a pansy!" Draco said loudly. "Was it me? Did do something wrong?" He said, bringing his hands to his chest. "Or where you just trying to lead me along?"

Harry felt his insides squirming nervously. He thought he might be sick again. "No..."

"Well then what, Potter. Explain."

Harry glanced up; his emerald eyes meeting ice colored ones, the latter were filled with tears. Draco hastily wiped them away. He sighed. "I panicked."

"Why."

He shrugged. "Because it's weird…us." He looked down once more. "I mean…us…how can we just go from hating each other…to this."

"What do you mean? This?" Draco asked, crossing his arms, his eyes still sparkling with tears.

Harry dug his socked toes into the carpet. "I mean us…as friends….or whatever we are now that I kissed you."

Draco made a feeble attempt at a laugh. "You think we are more than friends now just because you kissed me?" He pushed at Harry slightly. "Merlin, Potter, do you not know anything about relationships?" He teased.

Harry blushed. "Well…"

Draco laughed, turning Harry's insides to jelly with the sound. "Well…Harry. That doesn't make us together. It takes a lot more than that." The blonde inched towards him, glancing up at the slightly taller male. He hesitated for just a fraction before wrapping his arms quickly around Harry's waist.

He yelped, thinking that Draco was going to punch him, not hug him. Harry relaxed and allowed himself to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders, resting his cheek against the side of Draco's head.

"You're going to get ointment on my shirt, Potter." He growled playfully, pulling back slightly and tilting his head up.

Harry bit his lower lip. "Sorry." He made to move his arms, but Draco insisted he keep them there.

"Nothing a cleaning charm can't fix, right?" His eyes roamed Harry's face.

Harry laughed softly, examining the man in front of him. His eyes were more of a blue than a grey, with minute flakes of gold littered throughout his irises. He felt his stomach tighten with arousal as Draco chewed a corner of his lower lip, which to Harry's surprise, was full and pouty. He had assumed the man's mouth would be thin to match the rest of his appearance. He gasped out loud when the blonde sucked his lip ring into his mouth, tugging on the jewelry.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, why?" Draco murmured in a seemingly innocent voice. He canted his head slightly to the side, exposing a length of creamy skinned neck. Harry saw the man's fluttering pulse beating there.

Harry's pulse on the other hand was quite erratic, the blood in his head threatening to divert south. Harry stammered, able to make words come from his mouth as he felt Draco pressing against him, pushing him slightly backwards, towards the arm of the couch. He felt his bottom connect with the cushioned armrest and he placed himself upon it.

Draco, whose eyes were no longer filled with tears, but were rapidly darkening with arousal, stepped between Harry's now parted thighs. The blond smoothed his hands over Harry's chest, moving his mouth irresistibly close to his. Draco smirked. That damn smirk that threatened to undo Harry.

Draco mewed, his eyes locking with a pair of now blazing green eyes. "What's wrong Harry?"

The man groaned. "Will just go on and bloody kiss me already!" He breathed, his body tensing with anticipation. He hoped this would go better than last time.

"Oh, that's what you want?" He asked reaching up and tracing his fingertips around the shell of Harry's ear, earning a shuddering gasp from the dark haired man. "No running away scared this time?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no running." He whispered.

Draco smirked once more, before pressing his mouth against Harry's kissing him slowly.

Harry wriggled, moving his hands up to draw the man closer.

The blonde giggled softly against his lips, swiping his tongue across the seam of his mouth. Harry opened willingly, letting him explore the insides of his mouth.

"Cheese, Harry?" He teased, before trailing his lips across his cheek and neck, stopping to nip at his earlobe. "Mmmm, well aren't you just fancy."

Harry smoothed his hands up Draco's back, his body wracked with sensations as the man dusted his lips slowly over his neck and collarbone, sucking at his skin. "You-y-you like i-i-t." He managed to stammer out.

Draco smiled, his teeth pressing against Harry's fevered skin. "Maybe I do." He reached down and proceeded to yank Harry's shirt up and over his head. He continued his assault on his chest. Harry felt his head throbbing dully. He reached up and grasped Draco and fell backwards, onto the cushions of the couch, bringing the blonde with him.

He squealed, his bright hair falling into Harry's face as he scrambled to adjust on top of him. Draco threaded a hand into a mop of much darker hair. He pressed his hips against Harry's. Harry flushed pink.

"Hmmmm, you seem to be a little excited there Potter." Draco teased, his eyes sparkling. He kissed Harry deeply, his tongue battling against Harry's.

"I can't help it." He whispered, watching as a blonde head moved lower, kissing along his stomach, nipping at his belly button.

"Why's that?" Draco murmured, his breath warm against Harry's flesh, causing him to erupt in goosebumps.

"Because…I like this."

"You like what, Harry?" He asked his eyes now cobalt as he glanced up at him, his perfect mouth inches from the throbbing lump in his jeans. "Me kissing all over you? Or is it that my mouth is soooo close to your cock?" He mouthed the outline of his straining erection, the friction driving Harry crazy.

Harry moaned. "Yes!" he hissed.

This golden haired monster carefully undid his jeans, peeling them away as he sat up, resting upon Harry's knees. He laughed softly, and cupped him through the thin material of his boxers. "Well, that's good." He said, grinning wickedly. Draco pulled his boxers down, biting his lip ring as Harry's cock sprung forward, hard and heavy. "My, my, Mr. Potter, you are excited." He gripped him firmly, causing Harry to cry out. The blonde slowly stroked him, pulling moans from the man. He smeared his fingertip around the head of Harry's cock, his pre-cum oozing at each touch.

"Oh, Merlin Draco." He breathed, as the man sucked his finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the digit.

Draco smiled. He then reached down to his own trousers, undoing them and pushing down his boxers. He stroked his own cock, just as hard as Harrys, the ruddy tip dripping with pre-cum as well. Draco pressed his hand around their members, squeezing gently, and then began to stroke.

Harry gasped, watching in awe as this man did so, pulling sensations from him he never knew possible.

"Feel good, Harry?" Draco asked as he rubbed their cocks.

He nodded, reaching up and smoothing his hands over the blonde's chest. "Yeah, it's pretty brilliant."

He smiled and leaned down dragging his tongue up Harry's length. Draco engulfed him into his mouth, sucking hard. "Do you want me?" He asked, kissing his tip.

Harry laughed. "That's a stupid question." His heart nearly stopped as he watched Draco stand and remove his jeans and boxers. He reached for his wand, tapping it against his skin. He wrinkled his nose. "That's always such a weird feeling."

"What do you…?" Harry's mouth fell open as his sentence died away. Draco had climbed back onto his lap, grasped Harry's erection tightly, and lowered himself onto it.

"Oh…fuck." Draco whimpered when he was fully seated on Harry's cock. "That…..mmmmm that's good." He fell forward, planting his hands on Harry's chest and lifting his read end.

Harry gripped the man's jips, shuddering as he slipped back downwards. "Oh Draoc…"

The blonde grinned and began to pick up the pace, teasing Harry with his rhythm, slowing down and speeding up, rocking his hips from side to side, bringing him to the brink and backing off.

Harry wanted to yell. He reached forward and gripped Draco's cock tightly, stroking him, spurring him onwards.

Draco dropped his head down, his blonde hair, now slick with sweat was plastered to his face. Harry moaned, in awe of how beautiful this tattooed Adonis was, who was now clearly on the edge.

"Harry!" He cried out, coming in spurts all over them, his head lolling back.

Harry, who felt the boy fluttering and squeezing around him, came as well. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, something unfurling in his stomach as the blonde rode out his orgasm, then toppled onto him, his face buried inside the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Draco panted his breath against Harry's damp skin. "Wow…can you imagine when we aren't drunk how good this will be?"

Harry laughed. "Wow, way to be romantic."

The blonde tugged on his nipple, causing Harry to yelp. "SO…would you be willing to do this again?" He asked after a few moments.

Harry looked down at him, his heart swelling. "Yeah…"he said finally. "I think I would be willing to do this for a while."

END!

**A/N: Well, it's finished. I know, I know, cruddy ending. But I'm sappy, I can't help it**.


End file.
